1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to codecs such as audio and video codecs that can be implemented on integrated circuits and related methods.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, codecs are used in a wide variety of electronic devices that process real-time signals such as audio and/or video signals. Such devices include laptop, notebook and other personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), compact disk (CD) players, Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG3) or (MP3) players, digital video disk (DVD) players, amplitude modulation/frequency modulation (AM/FM) radios, satellite radios, cellular telephones, etc. As an example, a computer may include an audio codec integrated circuit to support the processing of audio signals in order to produce an audio output that is delivered to the user through speakers, headphones or the like and a video codec for playing streaming video or DVD video content on the computer's display screen.
Various conditions can occur that can cause an undesirable transient signal on the output of a codec. Some prior art codecs include an external digital signal processor that controls a switch to disconnect the codec output based on conditions detectable by the external digital signal processor. A need exists for improved designs that provide greater functionality and that can be efficiently implemented, particularly in an integrated circuit.